micheal545fandomcom-20200214-history
Total Pokemon Island
This page talks about Micheal545 Total Pokemon Island. Warning page contains spoilers 'Plot' Raichu takes 22 contestants to a summer camp for a chance to win 100,000 Poke, but he soon realizes due to a misunderstanding he has to deal with 53 teenagers. Episode Guide: Total Pokemon Episode Guide 'Cast' Host-Raichu Chef-Gigalath (Fired) (Rehired as challenge tester) Chefs-Noctowl and Swalott Assistant-Gasper The Silcoon 'Contestants' Positive Politoeds *Bayleef*'''-The Smart Girl (Winner)' *Ninetales**'-The Tough Girl (13th Place)-Eliminated for not helping Venusaur and Bayleef to rescue Sceptile and Flaffy *Maractus**-The Tomboy (32nd Place)-Eliminated for being allies with Bayleef *Corsola-The Nice Girl (52nd Place)-Eliminated because she "stole many valuable possesions" *Sylveon**-The Girly Girl (23rd Place)-Eliminated for switching votes for Pichu to be safe *Lilipup-'The Talkative Girl '(42nd Place)-Eliminated because her talking caused the Stantler to leave *Nidoqueen-'The Hopeless Romantic '(57th Place)-Eliminated because she caused the Politoeds to lose the challenge thanks that she fell in love with a prisoner *Dustox**-The Bad Sister (19th/20th Place)-Eliminated for leading a large alliance and doing well in the challenge *Piloswine''-''The Vengeful Nerd'' ''(53rd Place)-Eliminated because he froze the Politeods *Smeargle-The Weird Artist (46th Place)-Eliminated for painting the egg like Aerodactyle *Munchlax-The Rude Nerd (51st Place)-Eliminated because he trapped other contestants *Tyranitar**-The Gamer (6th Place)-Failed the challenge and was seen as a threat *Cyndaquil**-The Party Animal (19th/20th Place)-Eliminated for leading a large alliance *Carbink**-The Sidekick (31st Place)-Injured herself on purpose to be eliminated *Wingull-The Guy With A Big Heart (38th Place)-Eliminated because his sister convinced his alliance that he was evil and he failed the challenge *Teddiursa-The Toddler (37th Place)-Eliminated by Raichu because he let wild animals in his stadium *Pichu**-The Unsocial Girl (8th Place)-Implied to have left to no longer be a "burden" to Swellow *Charmeleon**-The Nice Jock (34th Place)-Eliminated for bonding with Bayleef and failing the challenge *Castform**-The Quiet Girl (28th Place)-Eliminated for liking Pupitar and helped fail challenge *Happiny*-The Bad Nurse (33rd Place)-Eliminated because Tropius convinced the team that she failed the challenge *Wartortle-The Guy Who's Just A Friend (45th Place)-Eliminated for joining Bayleef's second aliance and was acting suspicious *Floatzel*-The Jock (16th Place)-Gigalinth disqualified him for pranking him *Heatmor-The Musician (35th Place)-Eliminated for holded the cursed statue *Torkoal*-'''The Sick Guy/'The Mole' (24th Place)-Eliminated for being the mole *Chimchar'''-The Idiot With A Temper (36th/37th Place)-Took Heatmor's place in elimination *Shieldon-'The Annoying Dinosaur '(49th Place)-Everyone hated him and did poorly in challenge *Lucario**-'The Aura Reader '(18th Place)-Eliminated for being a threat *Scolipede*-The Double Personality (First time)-Eliminated because of double personality, (27th Place)-Eliminated again for failing challenge *Lanturn*-'The Popular Yet Quiet Girl '(15th Place)-Eliminated for shocking everyone *Ducklett**-'The Devilish Sister '(10th Place)-Eliminated because no one liked her and seemed to continuously got crazier *Cottonee**-'''The Egg Lover(25th/26th Place)-Eliminated for failing challenge and because Ducklett turned everyone against her Mighty Magikarps *Venusaur*'''-The Natural Born Leader (7th Place)- Bayleef would have went home if it wasn't that vote that saved her, and also he was seen as a very big threat *Sceptile*''-''The Country Moron (9th Pace)-Eliminated for being a threat and one of the few available choices for elimination *Swellow*-The Rich Guy (3rd Place)-Eliminated because he failed the challenge *Zigzagoon-The Cynical Nerd (49th Place)-Sableye convinced everyone to backstab him *Petilil*-The Cheerleader (14th Place)-Eliminated because Swellow got his alliance to vote for her *Drowzee*-The Stalker (29th Place)-Eliminated for stalking Petilil and attacking Venusaur *Magmar-The Normal Guy''' (43rd/44th Place)-Eliminated because Tauros framed him *Froslass-'The Shy Girl' (43rd/44th Place)-Eliminated because the Sableye alliance eliminated her *Rhyhorn'''-The Nobody (40th Place)-Sent home due to injuries *Totodile**-The Mentally Insane Guy (17th Place)-Eliminated because he wanted to leave so his friends voted for him so he could start his search for Nerine *Tropius*-The Hot Guy (5th Place)-Eliminated because most of the eliminated campers hated him *Ambipom-The Bad Mouth (56th Place)-Eliminated because he sweared so much *Beautifly*-The Evil Sister''' (4th Place)-Eliminated because she failed the challenge *Kecleon'''-The Scared Guy''' (59th Place)-Eliminated because he abandoned his team *Sandile'''-The Typist Guy''' (58th Place)-Eliminated because he was a Typist *Dewgong'''-The Nice Nerd (56th Place)-Eliminated because he didn't show up at the challenge *Corphish-The Honest Guy (54th Place)-Eliminated because he gave answers *Porygon-The Robot (50th Place)-Eliminated by Raichu because he invented the sled that crashed into Raichu's money *Miltank*-The Big Girl On A Diet (20th Place)-Eliminated for failing challenge *Lickilicky**-The Fat And Stupid Guy (21st Place)-Eliminated for failing challenge and being annoying *Arbok-The Mean Girl (36/37th Place)-Eliminated for being a villian and causing the challenge to end in a tie *Sableye*-'The Charming Evil Guy '(30th Place)-Eliminated because Flaaffy had an immunity idol and he got the second most votes *Tauros**-The Diabetic Glutton''' (26th/25th Place)-Eliminated for overprotecting Milotic thus causing her to plot against him *Swoobat'''-The Mischief Maker (41st Place)-Quit in Sableye's place *Lileep-'The Idetic Memory '(47th Place)-Eliminated because Sableye convinced everyone that she stole Raichu's key *Milotic**-'''The Pretty Girl (Runner-Up) *Flaaffy*-'The Queen Bee '(12th Place)-Left the game with Marill in order to make her homelife better *Manaphy*-'The Prince Of The Sea '(11th Place)-Left the game to return to his duty as Prince of the Sea None *Delcatty'''-The Psychotic Otaku''' (60th Place)-Eliminated because she was an Otaku In episode 26 new teams were formed. * represents campers assigned to the Heartful Happinys ** represents campers assigned to the Sensible Cyndaquils 'Elimination Table' Light Green-This contestant is a member of the Positive Politoeds Red-This contestant is a member of the Mighty Magikarp Pink-This contestant wasn't on a team Dark Green-This contestant won the challenge or was a member of the winning team or group Purple-This contestant won a challenge and became team captain(Episode 1 only) Light Grey-This contestant was safe at the campfire ceremony Yellow-This contestant was safe but called last at the campfire ceremony Dark Red-This contestant was voted out, dissqualified, or quit Note: Episode 36 had no elimination. 'Trivia' *Skitty was the only contestant not put on a team because she was eliminated before the teams were made *Certain campers evolved during the game, all campers first debuted in first stage *In Castle Crushers one of the Wurmples and Aipom switched teams *Lileep and Shieldon joined in episode 10 *Some characters personalites changed when they evolved such as Froslass *Lickitung was originally suppose to be eliminated on episode 11 but since Porygon blew up Raichu's money he was instead disqualified *Lucario and Milotic joined in episode 15 *Chimchar was originally disqualified in episode 14 but instead since Sableye planted Raichu's key on Lileep's she was instead disqualified *Whirlipede returns in episode 19 and is switched to the Positive Politeods *On episode 21 Flaafy and Chinchou switched teams *In episode 22 Sableye was suppose to be eliminated but because of Teddiursa ruining the stadium he was disqualified instead *On episode 23 Ducklett, Cottonee, and Manaphy joined *Episode 24 was a double elimination **Heatmor was originally eliminated but Chimchar took his place *Episode 26 they changed team *In Episode 29 Roggenrola was revealed to be a Carbink *In Episode 30 Flaaffy was going to be eliminated but she had an immunity idol so Sableye was instead *Episode 34 was a double elimination *Episode 35 didn't have an elimination *Episode 36 revealed Torkoal was The Mole *I episode 37 Totodile was going to be eliminated but since Sylveon got caught "cheating" she was eliminated instead *Episode 38 Started the merge